La excepción
by Deih
Summary: Él era un pequeño huérfano al que utilizaron a su antojo, un simple niño víctima de la maldad que los adultos poseían, un alma que se aferró a la única luz que encontró entre tanta oscuridad, a pesar de que juró que no sería la excepción. Y para cuando esa lucecita desapareció de su vida, para cuando tuvo que abandonarla para no extinguirla, decidió... [Resumen completo dentro]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto **KWP: Entre la vida y la muerte** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC | Universo Alternativo | Muerte, sangre, mención de temas _delicados_ | Escenas basadas en el Rol del Foro | Lenguaje vulgar | Final extraño.

 **Resumen completo:** Él era un pequeño huérfano al que utilizaron a su antojo, un simple niño víctima de la maldad que los adultos poseían, un alma que se aferró a la única luz que encontró entre tanta oscuridad, a pesar de que juró que no sería la excepción. Y para cuando esa lucecita desapareció de su vida, para cuando tuvo que abandonarla para no extinguirla, decidió que nadie más derribaría sus barreras, que mataría a todos a sangre fría y cumpliría la meta que el destino fijó para él; sin embargo, cuando creció y creyó que ya nada le detendría, conoció la calidez de una nueva persona, que aunque débil, se extendía hacia él orgullosa. Se dejó envolver por el eco de una nueva risa, sin darse cuenta de que ya no podría volver.

De que la palabra _excepción_ volvía a aparecer.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Era el día.

Cumplía diez horrendos años dentro de aquel orfanato, diez años en los que tuvo que soportar los tirones de las mujeres cuando le cambiaban la ropita, diez años en los que probó comida del suelo cuando le empujaban y hacían que se le cayera la modesta ración, diez años en los que aguantó las miradas despectivas de los superiores y en los que se excluyó de los juegos de los demás niños que aparentaban ser felices cuando el benefactor del establecimiento los visitaba.

Idiotas.

Aquel lugar estaba tan podrido como el mundo, y eso podía decirlo sin haber salido. ¿Qué podía esperar de las demás personas, si en donde creció lo trataban de esa manera? La palabra _confianza_ había desaparecido de su diccionario hacia tiempo, por lo cual ni siquiera se esforzaba en agradarle a las familias que venían a adoptar.

Se rió de sí mismo dentro de su mente, como si las mujeres quisieran a un niño como él. Desnutrido, con los cabellos desparramados, la mirada vacía y la vestimenta arruinada. Con un carácter frío y una voz desinteresada, con el cansancio propio de un hombre de mucha edad y no la de un pequeño niño huérfano.

La campana sonó, anunciando la hora de la merienda. Zabuza se levantó, arrastrando sus zapatitos desgastados por el césped del patio. Tenía sueño, siempre tenía sueño. Por las noches no podía dormir, recordando el infierno que le obligaron a vivir desde que tenía memoria.

¿Por qué pensaba en pasado? Lo seguían obligando.

Le pegaban hasta por ver a una mosca pasar, lo jalaban como si fuera un muñequito roto, le decían palabras hirientes —que hacia tiempo dejaron de hacer efecto— y le obligaban a hacer cosas que no quería.

A veces, maldecía a sus padres por haberlo dejado en las puertas de aquel pútrido orfanato.

Llegó al enorme comedor, encogiéndose en su lugar, como si aquello pudiera hacerle pasar desapercibido. Su cabello, demasiado largo, tapó parte de su rostro cuando, con algo de dificultad, se subió a una de las sillas.

—Muy bien, niños. Hoy tenemos una visita —comentó una de las cuidadoras con dulzura. Zabuza supo de quién se trataba. Cuando esa bruja hablaba así, era porque el hombre que ofrecía dinero al orfanato estaba presente—. Saluden al señor Danzo, por favor.

Los pequeños elevaron sus voces con fingido entusiasmo, temiendo las represalias cuando el visitante se fuera si no hacían caso; sin embargo, el pelinegro siguió ignorándolos, preguntándose cuándo demonios se iría para continuar con la miserable rutina.

Ah, sí, después del castigo que recibiría por _desobedecer_ , claro.

—Zabuza —se oyó la voz de la mujer, molesta—. Disculpe, señor. Es solo que… —intentó decir, siendo interrumpida al instante por Danzo.

—No te preocupes —se acercó a Zabuza, colocando una arrugada mano en su cabecita—. Así que este es el niño problemático, ¿eh?

El pequeño, con la cabeza gacha, abrió sus párpados con sorpresa. _¿Qué?_

—Sí, es él. No podemos controlarlo —contestó la señora, cruzándose de brazos.

Maldita perra. La odiaba. Ojalá rodara por las escaleras.

Apretó sus puños, formando una línea con sus labios. Estaba molesto, rabioso. Su límite fue rebalsado hacia mucho y no podía hacer nada por ser un maldito mocoso.

Escuchó la desagradable risa del hombre, seguido de sus pasos alejándose. La conversación que sostenía con esa harpía no le era de interés, por lo que siguió con la vista clavada en la mesa.

No comería, por insolente. Ya lo sabía. Así que se bajó de la sillita y se encaminó a su habitación, sabiendo que no le dirían nada. ¿Por qué? Porque era más fácil pegarle fuera de la vista de los otros renacuajos.

Sería otra noche de dolor en su espalda por los golpes e insomnio por el infierno que vivía.

 **[…]**

Una semana después, la hija de Danzo se presentó en el orfanato, con la firme convicción de adoptar a Zabuza. La jefa no comprendía por qué, si había dicho todo lo que una familia no desearía en un hijo para que no lo adoptaran.

No podían quedarse sin el niño que hacía su trabajo sucio, sin el niño que vendía las drogas y era entregado a otras personas a cambio de dinero.

Si esa mujer le hacía algún chequeo médico, iría a la cárcel.

—Debería reconsiderarlo —insistió la directora, caminando nerviosa a un lado de la elegante joven.

—No, gracias. Ya lo hemos pensado —sonrió con fingido profesionalismo, llegando a la habitación de Zabuza. Éste había recibido la noticia tres días antes, por lo que ya tenía una pequeña mochila con sus pocas pertenencias.

Su expresión no demostraba nada, ni siquiera una pizca de felicidad.

—Pero…

—Por favor, no se interponga en mi camino. Y no se preocupe, no diré nada. ¿O cree que no lo he notado? —cuestionó ya irritada por esa anciana decrépita, misma que le observó con incredulidad— Me llevo al niño. Los papeles están en orden, ya basta de vueltas —concluyó, tomando la manito del pelinegro para tirar de él sin delicadeza.

Zabuza pudo haber emitido un quejido, pero no lo hizo, solo se dejó guiar como un títere. Él ya lo sabía, el mundo era cruel. Si salía de ese infierno, entraría en uno peor.

La directora, cohibida, no agregó nada más y acompañó a la mujer hasta la salida del orfanato. Le entregó los últimos papeles y se despidió en la puerta, observando partir al mocoso que, por años, fue una inversión.

La camioneta negra se perdió en la bruma de la noche, con los esposos que adoptaron a ese niño roto, mismo que tendría que recoger los pocos pedazos de su alma cuando creciera, pues el sufrimiento apenas comenzaba.

 **[…]**

El lujoso automóvil se detuvo en una mansión, algo que no sorprendió al niño. Sabía que esa mujer era la hija de Danzo, por lo que era lógico que tuviera dinero.

Las puertas fueron abiertas por los sirvientes y, para cuando le tocó bajar, casi cae. Era demasiado alto, pero tuvo que ingeniárselas, seguía solo allí.

—Escucha, niñato. No te he adoptado por gusto —fue clara desde el comienzo—. Mi padre te necesita, así que intenta no estar delante de mí todo el tiempo. Haz lo que quieras.

Hizo una seña despectiva y se adentró a la residencia. Zabuza tomó aire e intentó calmarse, después de todo, seguía siendo un niño. Jamás pensó que algo volvería a dolerle así.

 _Familia, ¿eh?_

Una palabra alejada de su vida, una simple ilusión que jamás se haría realidad.

Arrastró la pequeña mochila por el suelo, siendo guiado por una bella joven que, al parecer, pertenecía a la servidumbre. Aunque no es como si le importara, después de todo ella pertenecía al círculo de demonios que se hacían llamar humanos.

Sus ojitos, irritados y sin una pizca de sentimientos —logró reprimir el llanto, controlando el nudo en su garganta—, eran lastimados por la gran iluminación. Sabía que era lujoso, que era la primera vez que pisaba un sitio así, pero no quería ver.

Tampoco respirar.

Oyó el sonido de una puerta abrirse y elevó la mirada, encontrándose con una joven de cabellos rosados, diferente a la sirvienta que le había atendido antes.

—La cerda no tiene mucha consideración, discúlpala —le sonrió, afable—. Esta será tu habitación. Si me necesitas, suelo estar en la cocina. ¿Está bien?

Iba a ignorarla, pero era la primera adulta que le trataba de esa forma, ya que solo los niños del orfanato fueron capaces de regalarle hasta un abrazo. Claro, eso fue hasta que lo eligieron como el títere del lugar, puesto que desde ese momento, ni siquiera los otros pequeños se le quisieron acercar.

Asintió. Jamás, en todos sus años de vida, había pronunciado palabra alguna. Y no, no empezaría ahí. Esa mansión, en la que seguramente jugaban a ser la familia perfecta, no sería la excepción.

La joven, que se presentó como Sakura, hizo una reverencia y esperó, paciente, a que Zabuza se adentrara al cuarto. La puerta fue cerrada detrás de éste y una bonita y espaciosa habitación quedó a la vista, con paredes color crema y decoraciones finas.

Pero eso no fue lo que llamó la atención del niño, sino la persona que se encontraba sentada en la cama, balanceando sus pies con una expresión tierna. Su cabello era largo, se notaba suave a la vista, y llevaba un vestido verde que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. A pesar de vivir allí, parecía ser mucho más modesta.

—¿Eh…? ¡Ah, los siento, no te había visto! —exclamó, sobresaltándose. Bajó de la camita y arregló su vestimenta, acercándose a Zabuza. Éste, debido a la estatura, creyó que tenía la misma edad.

Más adelante sabría, que tenía catorce años, en realidad.

—Me llamo Haku Momochi, seré uh… ¿tu hermanastro? —dudó un poco, pero pronto despejó aquello de su mente— Es un placer conocerte, Zabuza. Espero nos llevemos bien —completó con un tinte de dulzura en su voz, elevando su mano con la intención de que el niño la estrechara—. Ah, vamos, no te haré daño —insistió, casi formando un puchero.

Zabuza se mantuvo impasible, sin embargo, el aura tranquila que rodeaba a Haku le incitaba a aceptar. Tal vez, fue el primer error que cometió.

Elevar su diestra y aceptar el gesto.

—Tendrás ropa a medida, así que no te preocupes. Y, bueno, ¿tienes hambre? Pediré que nos traigan algo —mencionó luego de soltar la manito del niño, y solo ahí éste comprendió que Haku estaba nervioso. Su mirada, la forma en la que arrugaba el lindo vestido con sus manos y su expresión, se lo confirmaban.

Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza a modo de respuesta, parpadeando con rapidez cuando sintió un jalón en su brazo.

—Está bien. Entonces, te darás una ducha y te esperaré aquí —soltó una risita—. Te dejaré la ropa ahí, ¿bien? No me gusta que las sirvientas se entrometan —admitió con total confianza, sin decir sus verdaderos pensamientos; pues en realidad, no las quería cerca por temor a lo que dirían de Zabuza.

Haku sabía por qué ese pequeño estaba ahí, era su culpa.

—Por cierto… —murmuró, observando con ternura la mirada curiosa que, sin darse cuenta, Zabuza dio al interior del baño— Bienvenido a la familia.

El corazón del pequeño latió con fuerza, y solo atinó a asentir de forma torpe, dejando su mochilita y cerrando la puerta con suavidad.

Su segundo error, creer que aquello era verdad.

 **[…]**

Desde aquel día, transcurrió más de un año. Zabuza se vio obligado a estudiar con un maestro particular, además de aprender cosas de etiqueta y vestir con ropa fina. Su cuerpo, antes demacrado, comenzaba a verse mucho mejor. El cabello que denante caía hasta sus hombros fue cortado, quedando rebelde y puntiagudo.

Aún así, nada cambió su mirada. Solo cierto brillo se percibía en ella cuando estaba con Haku.

 _Haku._

En su segundo día de estadía en la mansión, descubrió que en realidad era un chico, y de la peor manera. Sí, había entrado sin tocar a una puerta al azar, misma que resultó ser el baño. Y el destino era tan jodido, que allí estaba su hermanastro, terminando de cambiarse.

Se avergonzaba de sí mismo por lo descuidado que fue.

Conforme avanzaba el tiempo, fue descubriendo distintas cosas del joven. Le gustaba colocarse vestidos, oír música suave y ayudar a otros. Además, supo que era demasiado leal y bondadoso. Zabuza podría romper diez floreros, y Haku diría que los diez los rompió él sin una pizca de duda.

Le gustaba. Se convirtió en algo preciado para él.

Otro error en su lista.

Pero no pudo evitarlo. No pudo evitar que las palabras _no será la excepción_ se borraran de su mente con la amabilidad que Haku poseía, con la manera en la que le trataba, con la sonrisa que le regalaba.

 _—¡Zabuzaaa! ¡Está nevando! ¡¿Por qué estás vestido así?!_

Con sus regaños.

 _—Moh, ten —rió, quitándose la bufanda oscura que llevaba para colocársela a su pequeño hermanito, casi cubriéndole toda la cara—. No quiero que te resfríes._

Con sus instintos de mamá gallina.

 _—¿Estás aburrido? Eh, uh, ¿quieres jugar? ¿A qué juegan a esa edad? —balbuceó, nervioso y con un ligero tinte rojizo en sus mejillas._

Con sus pensamientos en voz alta, que a veces le hacían reír.

 _—¡Mira, una mariposa! —señaló, fascinado— ¿Te imaginas si pudiéramos volar?_

Con sus deseos, la mayoría de veces imposibles.

 _—Me gustaría escuchar tu voz…_

Con su mirada y esa forma tan bonita que tenía de hablar.

Él simplemente olvidó que el mundo era un infierno, pues a un lado de Haku estaba en el paraíso. Uno personal, uno para él. Uno en el que olvidaba el daño que le causaron, las cicatrices en su cuerpo, en su alma y corazón.

—¿Zabuza?

Parpadeó, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Se había desconectado de todo, ignorando incluso el cantar de los pájaros. Se encontraba en el jardín de la mansión, compartiendo una tarde de té con Haku, ambos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol.

—Bueno, te estaba diciendo, que pronto será el cumpleaños del abuelo Danzo —repitió, sin enojarse por el repentino despiste del pequeño—. ¿Ya has hablado con él? —cuestionó, recibiendo una negación. No pudo evitar suspirar, aún no lograba que hablara— Ya veo. Es… es bueno conmigo, una buena…persona —murmuró, sin darse cuenta de que sus delicadas manos apretaron la taza de té.

Pero Zabuza sí lo notó, y aquello llamó su atención. Estaba mintiendo, Haku era transparente para él. La verdadera pregunta era, _¿por qué?_

—Así que luego iremos a comprar un regalo —le sonrió, despabilando—. ¿Te parece? No has salido desde que llegaste aquí.

 _No._

Esa era la rotunda respuesta que el niño quería darle. Pero no pudo ni intentar hacer el movimiento para negarse, pues la bonita expresión de su hermano se lo impedía. Asintió, no tenía nada que perder.

Solo lo poco que quedaba de su corazón.

 **[…]**

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Danzo, ambos salieron en la limusina. Haku hablaba con suavidad, narrando el paisaje de algunos lugares que había visitado en su corta vida. Aunque Zabuza no lo dijera, sabía que le gustaba oírlo, pues sus ojitos brillaban con expectación y un toque de ilusión. Era realmente lindo, Haku podría verlo todo el día.

Al llegar, le dijeron el horario al chófer y éste partió, dejándolos a ambos en el enorme centro comercial. Bueno, no solo a ellos, porque dos hombres que parecían de piedra, se encontraban a unos metros de sus espaldas. Sí, vigilaban su seguridad.

—¿Quieres un helado? —cuestionó el mayor, pues el pequeño se había quedado viendo un puesto. Zabuza elevó la mirada, apretando la manito ajena en un acto inconsciente.

Volvió a bajar la vista y Haku emitió una risita, jalándolo despacito hasta el lugar para comprarle una paleta.

—Mm… —hizo un gesto pensativo, colocando su índice en su mejilla— ¿Qué podríamos darle? Eh, tiene todo —susurró indeciso, dirigiendo su vista a Zabuza cuando éste tiró de su manito y le señaló una tienda de relojes—. No es mala idea, ¿algo más? —preguntó, feliz. Aunque no lo pareciera, aquello era un avance. El niño no hacía muchos gestos, sino que evolucionaba poco a poco.

Zabuza dio una lamida a su helado de chocolate y buscó entre todas las personas, volviendo a señalar una tienda. Al parecer, allí vendían todo tipo de juegos clásicos, algo que en la actualidad no utilizaban, pues preferían la tecnología.

— _No estaría mal…de no ser porque Danzo no es una persona normal_ —pensó con pena, sin responder. Se encaminó hacia la tienda para comprar un regalo, intentando despejar su mente.

Apretó la pequeña mano del pelinegro, tomando aire. No podía protegerlo si seguía así.

El resto del día lo pasaron recorriendo el enorme lugar. Al final, se decidieron por un nuevo reloj, alegando —mejor dicho, Haku lo hizo— que el de su abuelo estaba pasado de moda y que debía actualizarse de una vez.

El mayor aprovechó para comprarle ropita nueva a Zabuza, junto con algunos juguetes. Después de todo, apenas había cumplido once años, a pesar de que su mirada siguiera teniendo una sombra difícil de desaparecer.

—Ah, te queda bonito —halagó, luego de haberle colocado un collar con forma de cruz. El color negro que poseía era brillante, era una joya realmente—. Te lo regalaré yo, ¿está bien? Un regalo atrasado por tu cumpleaños —asintió, desparramando los oscuros cabellos del menor.

Zabuza no asintió, sino que mostró una leve, pequeña, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. Y Haku no pudo evitar abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche, riendo divertido cuando notó que su contrario quería alejarse, pues le estaba asfixiando.

—¡Vamos, el día aún no acaba!

Antes de la tormenta, viene la calma, ¿verdad?

 **[…]**

A pesar de que Danzo no estuviera nunca en la mansión, al igual que su hija y su supuesto esposo, la fiesta se hizo sin ningún inconveniente. El salón principal se llenó de personas y la música inundó el ambiente. Zabuza ni siquiera notó si el cumpleañero llegó o no, pues se sentía mareado entre tanta gente.

Llevaba un trajecito que le asfixiaba, y si era sincero, también comenzaba a joderle la vida.

—Oh, qué lindo niño, ¿te has perdido?

¡No! ¡Otra anciana que buscaba jalarle las mejillas hasta hacerle creer que le arrancó un pedazo!

Miró a la mujer asustado y, sin importarle si era de mala educación, dio media vuelta y se alejó a pasos rápidos. Quería a Haku, no lo había visto en ningún momento. Además, cuando no estaba cerca de él, los recuerdos de lo que vivió en el orfanato inundaban su mente, torturándolo.

No permitía que nadie le tocara, excepto él.

—Zabuza —llamó una voz conocida, era Sakura. Recién ahí se percató de que había salido del salón y estaba cerca de la cocina—. Zabuza —repitió la joven, acercándose al pequeño—, el señor Danzo quiere verte, ¿puedes acompañarme? —cuestionó con dulzura, a pesar de que sus enormes ojos verdes mostraran inseguridad.

El aludido frunció el ceño, sin estar muy seguro. Pero sabía que tampoco podía hacer mucho, pues aquel hombre era el señor de la casa. Asintió, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su estómago y siguiendo a Sakura cuando ésta comenzó a caminar.

La música se hacía cada vez más y más lejana conforme avanzaban por los pasillos, y pronto supo que estaban yendo a la oficina del hombre, pues más de una vez había recorrido la enorme mansión con Haku, riendo y jugando, juntos.

Cuando la sirvienta frenó, pensó que debía entrar solo; sin embargo, Sakura le detuvo al colocar una mano en su hombro.

—Espera —susurró, y Zabuza no entendió su actitud, prácticamente podían escuchar todo lo que decían. ¿No estaba mal hacer eso?

—Puedo hacerlo yo, no hace falta que sea Zabuza.

Parpadeó, ese… ¿Haku…?

Casi de forma inconsciente, avanzó hacia la puerta entreabierta, permitiendo que la luz que se filtraba por allí iluminara parte de su rostro. Haku estaba frente al escritorio de Danzo, con los puños apretados y un par de lágrimas bajando por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

 _¿Por qué… estás llorando…?_

Era la primera vez que lo veía así. Definitivamente, no le gustaba. Sakura seguía detrás de él, y no parecía querer intervenir por lo que estaba haciendo. Tal vez, lo llevó hasta allí para eso.

—No eres lo suficientemente bueno para esto, Haku. Ya lo hemos hablado —negó Danzo, entretenido—. Bondadoso, amable, tierno. Tú… tienes mucha compasión —agregó—. ¿Ya fueron a buscar al mocoso? —preguntó, dirigiéndose a su mano derecha, Orochimaru.

—Algo así —contestó, mostrando una sonrisa felina. Claramente, él le dio la orden a Sakura. Su mirada ámbar, peligrosa, se dirigió disimuladamente hacia la puerta, encontrándose con un Zabuza pasmado.

 _Ah, qué bien se sentía._

—¡Puedo hacer todo eso! ¡Puedo matar… puedo torturar! —exclamó, impotente— ¡No hace falta que lo utilicen a él!

—No puedes —cortó Orochimaru, caminando hacia Haku, quien intentó por todos los medios no retroceder—. ¿Utilizando vestidos? ¿Llorando? ¿De qué manera reaccionarías ante una negociación criminal? ¿Cuando te muestren la ficha de la persona que deberás asesinar? —cuestionó en susurros, acariciando la mejilla del joven con un insano morbo al verle llorar— Eres débil… no puedes continuar con el _legado_ de tu familia —continuó, acortando la distancia, soplando contra los labios ajenos.

— _Pero… pero quiero protegerlo_ —pensó Haku, inmóvil. Sabía que todo lo que dijo era cierto, pero no temblaría si tenía que matar a alguien por Zabuza—. No me importa. Yo puedo…

—Háganlo pasar —interrumpió Orochimaru, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando Haku palideció con solo ver a Zabuza. Danzo soltó una carcajada, levantándose de la silla giratoria.

—Bueno, no creo que haga falta explicar mucho, ¿verdad, pequeño? —habló burlón, acercándose al niño para desparramar sus cabellos con cierta violencia— Ya sabes para qué te hemos elegido, ¿puedes cumplir con nuestras expectativas? Ahórrame tanta explicación, estoy viejo.

Zabuza se tambaleó ante la brusca acción, el collar que le obsequió Haku moviéndose de igual manera. No podía reaccionar del todo aún, pues no podía creer que se cegó por tanto tiempo.

 _No será la excepción._

Eso pensó, y cayó en el primer día ante la bonita sonrisa de Haku, mismo que le observaba con temor. Pero no le odiaba, porque lo estaban utilizando como una marioneta. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, si él aceptaba ya no molestarían a su hermano, podría protegerlo, se haría fuerte.

Mataría a todos los bastardos que llegaron a dañarle.

Elevó la mirada, preguntando de qué se trataba aquello sin emitir palabra alguna e ignorando que Haku intentó acercarse y fue detenido, bruscamente, por Orochimaru.

—Mafiosos, mocoso. No sé cuánto dure y el maldito de Orochimaru es un inútil —hizo un ademán despectivo, volviendo a su asiento—. Serás mi asesino, y no lo estoy preguntando. Bueno, tal vez si fuera una pregunta, tu segunda opción sería morir.

—¡No! ¡Ya dije que yo sería…! —un golpe en su mejilla lo calló, tirándolo al suelo. Haku se incorporó un poco, sintiendo su labio roto. Uno de los guardias se había movido, molesto por tanta intervención.

Fue mala idea, pudo sentir la oscura mirada de Zabuza en su espalda. Éste quiso reír a carcajadas, preguntándose qué demonios hizo en su anterior vida para ser acogido por personas que solo buscaban utilizarlo cual juguete.

Pero llegaría el día en el que él los manejaría a todos ellos, en los que tendrían que llorar para pedir perdón. En ese mismo instante, su inocencia desapareció.

Su mirada se congeló.

Asintió, aceptando la orden de Danzo, aceptando lo que el destino había tejido para él. Después de todo, no podía morir y dejar solo Haku, no en medio de ese infierno.

Una semana después, el guardia que se atrevió a tocar a su hermano murió de un disparo al corazón.

 **[…]**

Zabuza no tenía tiempo para ver a Haku, mucho menos para compartir momentos con él como en los primeros meses. Danzo lo había, prácticamente, sacado de la mansión. No parecía importarle que fuera un simple mocoso, pues lo instruyó en el arte del asesinato, le enseñó a torturar, destruyó su mente a corta edad, más de lo que ya estaba.

Lo convirtió en alguien irreconocible.

Tiempo después, con quince años de edad, pudo regresar a lo que fue su hogar gracias a Haku. Los sirvientes creyeron estar viendo un fantasma, cuando Zabuza recorrió el lugar con un poco más de musculatura, un rostro menos expresivo que antes y ropas oscuras.

Haku casi pierde la consciencia cuando le vio en la puerta de su habitación, y Zabuza sintió cómo su corazón volvía a la vida cuando sintió su abrazo desesperado.

—Estás bien, lo estás, lo estás —repitió el joven en pequeños murmullos, sollozando con el rostro hundido en el cuello ajeno y sus manos aferradas a sus ropas, temiendo que fuera una simple ilusión.

—No… —dejó salir su voz, por primera vez— No llores, Haku —murmuró, alejando un poco el frágil cuerpo de su hermano para limpiar sus lágrimas, mostrándole nuevamente una tenue sonrisa.

—Ha…Hablaste… Zabuza —hizo un puchero, a punto de romper a llorar nuevamente. Pero su contrario se lo impidió, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos y acariciando su larga cabellera con cuidado.

No le diría que, en realidad, iba a despedirse.

—Estarás bien —informó Zabuza, acunándolo como un bebé—. Nadie te hará daño —eran promesas ocultas. Él ya no podría cuidarlo de cerca, pues al convertirse en un verdadero asesino, no solo podría ser buscado, sino que sus enemigos podrían buscar venganza e ir hacia su punto débil—. Gracias… por todo, Haku. Eres una buena persona.

 _Fuiste la excepción._

 _La única._

—¿Por qué…me dices esto…? Zabuza —llamó, tirando de su ropita—. Te quedarás, ¿verdad? Danzo te dejará, él no te… —calló, parpadeando rápidamente al sentir un suave beso en su mejilla. El rojo se adueñó de su rostro y la desesperación de su cuerpo cuando sintió que su contrario se alejaba— No, espera, ¡no!

—Haku, está bien. Estará bien —intentó calmarlo, presionando sus brazos para detenerle. Mierda, no creyó que verle en ese estado podría hacer que su corazón doliera.

Hacia tiempo que nadie le hacía sentir algo. Como siempre, solo Haku lograba destrozar sus defensas.

—No te vayas también. ¡Puedo seguirte! ¡Le he dicho a Danzo…!

— **No** —su voz sonó fuerte, haciendo que Haku se quedara quieto, con el alma destrozada—. Estarás bien, vivirás una vida normal. Haku, haz lo que te digo —murmuró, más suave—. Sé feliz.

Zabuza sabía que se iba a negar, era obvio. Por eso se encargó de deslizar sus manos hasta las mejillas ajenas e inclinarse, rozando sus labios, provocando que Haku perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos por breves momentos.

Y que no se diera cuenta cuando Zabuza tomó un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero, presionándolo en el rostro de Haku cuando el inocente beso finalizó, haciendo que perdiera la consciencia en el acto. Sostuvo su cuerpo con firmeza, entrecerrando sus párpados con una expresión sombría.

—Te voy a extrañar —admitió bajo, encaminándose hacia la enorme cama para depositar el cuerpo allí, cubriéndolo con las mantas—. Conocí la felicidad, pero fue algo efímero, Haku. Es hora de que vaya por mi camino —completó, quitando un oscuro mechón de su rostro.

Sí, era lo mejor, estaba bien, e iba a convencer a su corazón de ello, a ahogar el dolor que le provocaba dejarlo de esa forma.

Se alejó de la cama, notando una oscura bufanda descansando en el brazo del sofá que allí había. Parpadeó lento y se acercó, tomándola, sintiendo su textura. La recordaba, era la misma que Haku le había regalado cuando casi se resfría.

De forma inconsciente, llevó su diestra hacia el collar que aún colgaba de su cuello. No lo pensó dos veces a la hora de colocarse la bufanda, aspirando el aroma de Haku. Cerró sus párpados, saliendo de su estupor cuando su móvil vibró.

 _« Muévete, mocoso. La operación comienza en diez »_

Guardó el celular en su bolsillo nuevamente y, luego de dar una última mirada hacia la cama, salió de la habitación.

Esa fue la última vez que habló con su hermano.

 **[…]**

De aquel suceso, pasaron largos años. Zabuza cumplió con su parte de cuidar a Haku, aún cuando no fuera necesario. Esperó paciente a obtener la experiencia necesaria, se volvió frío, calculador, agresivo. No toleraba a inútiles bajo su mando y, al tiempo, supo que no toleraba a nadie.

Ninguno servía.

Por ese motivo, decidió trabajar solo. Aceptar fichas y matar personas, sin importar si era padre de familia, travestí o poseía una condición especial. Todo servía. Así, cuando rozaba los veintisiete años, mató a todas las personas que rodeaban a Haku.

No se arrepentía.

Estaban podridos, lo mantenían allí como un pájaro enjaulado. Lo manejaban a su antojo, no les importaba sus sentimientos. Por eso decidió crear una masacre, y permitir que Haku fuera el único sobreviviente. Fuera de eso, jamás se topó con él. Sabía que estaba bien, pues toda la herencia recaía en sus hombros.

Agradecía que Haku lo conociera tanto y no se hubiera puesto a buscarlo por cielo, mar y tierra, estando consciente de que no era bueno para un asesino ser buscado de esa forma. Lo extrañaba, sí; sin embargo, cada vez que torturaba a alguien, cada vez que asesinaba a otra persona o hacía trabajos bajos, se convencía de que era lo mejor.

Había sido su única excepción, y ya no habría otra igual. O eso creyó, hasta recibir un nuevo trabajo. El destino aún no terminaba de jugar con él.

—Es el juez Zackly, estará en el parque que causa revuelo —señaló Orochimaru, el único sobreviviente de la matanza que Zabuza provocó en la mansión Momochi—. Mátalo, no importa cómo.

—¿Qué hay de ella? —preguntó sin sentimiento alguno en su voz, leyendo la otra ficha sin dificultad a pesar de que el lugar pútrido era iluminado por una pobre lámpara en el techo. Mostraba la foto de una mujer pelirroja en la esquina, junto con todo sus datos— Abogada… —leyó sin tanto interés, llegando a su nombre— Mei Terumi.

—Simple venganza, suele suceder con los abogados que defienden los casos equivocados —contestó el hombre, contando una cantidad de dinero sin prestar tanta atención—. Asesínalos y tendrás tu paga. Por cierto, Haku llegó a salvo —informó con burla—. Tengo curiosidad, Zabuza —saboreó su nombre, apoyando su codo en la pequeña mesa y observando a su contrario con fingida inocencia—. ¿También matarás a su futura pareja? Digo, ¿te imaginas lo que podrían hacer? —sonrió con malicia, percibiendo la forma en la que los hombros ajenos se tensaban.

Zabuza frunció el ceño, amenazándola con la sola mirada.

—No tientes a tu suerte, basura. A la próxima te mataré a ti también —advirtió, tirando las fichas sin el menor cuidado y saliendo de la habitación, hundiendo aún más su rostro en la oscura bufanda que poseía.

Dos personas más a su lista de muertos, nada que no pudiera realizar.

 **[…]**

Cuando la noche llegó y tuvo a su primer objetivo en la mira, ese anciano juez que iba acompañado de su familia, bajó de la motocicleta. Entró con aspecto relajado al enorme lugar, ignorando todas las estúpidas atracciones que no le interesaban en lo más mínimo.

Era un parque con temática de robots de todo tipo, desde animales hasta personas reales. Estaba atestado de gente, tanto que llegaba a asfixiarle. Por eso mismo intentó acabar el trabajo con rapidez; sin embargo, parecía una puta misión imposible.

El anciano de mierda se movía para todos lados con sus nietos cerca y una máquina siempre estaba vigilando todo. Ladeó la cabeza, pensando que sería mejor buscar a la mujer primero. Debía estar por ahí, Orochimaru nunca fallaba dando las ubicaciones de las víctimas.

Pero no pudo ni siquiera voltear, cuando el robot versión femenina que estaba vestida de maid y atendía al juez, hizo un brusco movimiento, tirando al nieto del hombre al suelo. Zackly intentó reclamar, mas la máquina lo tomó del cuello y se lo quebró sin miramientos.

En ese mismo instante, justo cuando el desfile de robots había empezado, las personas comenzaron a soltar gritos llenos de horror. Zabuza frunció el ceño y observó a su alrededor, alerta. Se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de que las máquinas se habían salido de control, incluso algunos niños murieron al instante cuando sus frágiles cuellos fueron quebrados.

Para cuando buscó al juez con la mirada, se encontró con que el robot le había aplastado el cráneo.

Apretó la mandíbula, moviéndose entre toda la gente que intentaba escapar sin éxito. Utilizó aquello como ventaja, más bien, los utilizó como escudos humanos, empujándolos sin miramientos cuando una máquina se acercaba a él. El robot vestido de maid se había alejado, con los ojos rojos y una sonrisa escalofriante, buscando otra víctima.

Y él…

—Viejo hijo de puta —masculló cabreado, aplastándole aún más el cráneo con su bota militar, sin importarle que se manchara de sangre. Se metió en esa mierda para matarlo y se moría a manos de una máquina, ¡se iba bien a la verga en el infierno!

Resopló, irritado, notando que, poco a poco, todo se llenaba de sangre y cuerpos destrozados. No había que ser genio para darse cuenta de que las salidas habían sido obstruidas, pues las pocas personas que lograron ir en esa dirección soltaron el grito de sus vidas.

El último.

Desenfundó su arma y se movió con rapidez, esquivando a duras penas el hachazo de un robot que había salido de las sombras de un puesto. Joder, ¡¿tenían armas?!

—¿En qué parque me metiste, basura humana? —balbuceó, dando una vuelta completa para esquivar otro golpe y apuntando, sin falla, hacia el ojo de aquel ser. Disparó, provocando que aceite saltara y un extraño sonido se oyera. Maldijo a Orochimaru, nunca estaba al tanto de la mierda que estaba pensando.

No podía disparar en otro lugar, puesto que no estaba al tanto de si rebotaría y le devolvería el disparo. No sabía de qué estaban hechos, no le interesó ese tipo de información. Le costó un corte en el brazo, otro cerca de la clavícula y un hachazo que casi le rebana la cabeza, el averiguar el punto débil de la máquina y destrozarla.

La sien.

De todas formas, y a pesar de ser un dato valioso, no le servía de mucho en esos momentos. El lugar estaba llenándose de robots que buscaban destrozar a cualquier humano que se pusiera en su mira, y Zabuza supo que el tema era más delicado de lo que se podría llegar a pensar cuando unos helicópteros se acercaron a la zona.

Militares. Mierda, los putos militares estaban metidos en eso.

No quería unirse a ellos, menos con posibles sobrevivientes que se escondían entre las sombras o intentaban inhabilitar a las máquinas. Si iba con compañía, era más fácil que lo detectaran. Lo mejor sería intentar encontrar la salida él mismo, motivo por el cual se alejó de cualquier humano que estuviera a su vista, escondiéndose en diferentes tiendas y teniendo la maldita suerte de enfrentarse a robots por separado.

Eso funcionó, pero no lo suficiente.

Las horas pasaban, comenzaba a cansarse. De vez en cuando, oía explosiones o gritos, algo que afirmaba su teoría de que había un grupo de personas sobreviviendo ahí afuera.

—¿Por qué no hacen más alboroto? —masculló, soltando un chasquido cuando la herida de su cuello ardió al rozar con la bufanda. Se la quitó, notando los rastros de sangre que había en ella. Necesitaba vendajes, además de algo comestible.

Puto parque, puto creador y puto trabajo que aceptó.

Observó por la ventana de aquella tienda de recuerdos, verificando que no hubiera alguna máquina cerca. Unas sombras a lo lejos le alertaron, pero se calmó cuando notó que eran personas. Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, buscando con la mirada algún botiquín o prenda que sirviera para sus heridas.

Encontró uno pegado a la pared, completamente destrozado. Lo único que había eran pequeños frascos rotos y un vendaje mojado, pero le serviría por el momento. Dejó su arma en el mostrador y comenzó a desenrollar el objeto, vendando todo su cuello y parte de su cara, pues aún poseía cortes ahí. Pronto, la tela se vio manchada de un tinte rojizo. Lo ignoró, poniéndose la bufanda nuevamente.

En los cortos minutos que tardó haciendo aquello, bajó la guardia. Por eso mismo, cuando intentó tomar su arma y se percató de una sombra en la pared, le sorprendió tanto que casi dejó que aquel robot le atravesara el estómago con su mano robótica.

—Puta madre —bufó al rodar por el suelo, quedando arrodillado. No tenía su arma cerca, pero eso no lo dejaba indefenso. Deslizó su mano por su pierna hasta llegar a su bota militar, tomando el cuchillo que ocultaba allí al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie, retrocediendo los mismos pasos que la máquina avanzaba.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas _cosas_ tuvo que destrozar, pero esa no fue la excepción.

Cuando la máquina estuvo en el suelo completamente inhabilitada y con las chispas saltando desde su cabeza, Zabuza pudo respirar con tranquilidad y tomar su arma. Esta vez se aseguró de que no hubiera ningún otro robot entre las sombras antes de salir de la tienda, frunciendo el ceño debido al aroma pútrido que inundaba el ambiente.

Asco.

Su objetivo era conseguir llegar al panel de control, pero al no conocer el lugar a fondo, estuvo vagando por horas. Hasta que sucedió.

Una enorme explosión hizo temblar el suelo y, aún a la distancia, pudo notar cómo la montaña rusa caía de una forma épica. ¿Cómo demonios hicieron que…? Ni siquiera podía terminar de formular la pregunta en su mente, pues una horda de robots se acercaba hacia su ubicación.

Moriría si se quedaba ahí, eso era obvio. Su mirada buscó con rapidez y un toque de desesperación un escondite que fuera seguro por un tiempo, encontrándose con la casa del terror. Parecía estar vacía, su aspecto denotaba que no hubo enfrentamiento alguno allí.

 _No sabía que, en realidad, las familias fueron asesinadas dentro de forma silenciosa._

Pisó cuerpos inertes en el suelo, charcos de sangre y trozos de órganos. Tropezó con pedazos de metal, circuitos de máquinas y extremidades humanas. Sus fosas nasales se llenaron de aquel asqueroso aroma que parecía aumentar de intensidad, pero no le importó.

Las veces que torturó a otro, las veces que mató. Eso y más hacían que las ganas de vomitar desaparecieran. Estaba acostumbrado, él era un asesino.

La oscuridad le recibió cuando se adentró a la casa, el eco de risas secas recorrieron sus oídos y algunos rostros escalofriantes se dejaban ver ligeramente ante la iluminación que provenía de afuera. Entró por completo, recorriendo solo un pequeño tramo hasta apoyarse en una pared, agotado. A sus ojos les irritaba no poder ver, forzándose para nada; sin embargo, no había otra alternativa.

Un tic apareció en su ceja izquierda cuando una cabeza salió de la nada de su costado, sobresaltándolo.

—Atracción de mierda —se quejó, frotando su sien luego de calmarse.

Hasta que el rostro volvió a salir. Y otra vez, y otra vez y otra vez.

En la quinta ocasión se cansó, tomó el cuchillo y se lo encajó en el medio de los ojos, callándolo de una puta vez para su gran alivio. No se metería más allá, ya que no deseaba perderse ni tener un maldito recorrido, solo esperaría a que las máquinas se dispersaran para seguir con su camino. Pero éstas no parecían querer moverse, y su mala suerte aumentó cuando oyó unos pasitos cerca de él.

Imposible, no había visto robots rondando. ¿Entonces qué…?

Guiándose de su audición, elevó su brazo y tomó con fuerza la muñeca de lo que, al parecer, era una persona. Se había delatado sola, y parecía ser tan frágil, que con un simple movimiento le dobló el brazo, estampándole contra la pared. No tuvo consideración alguna, ya que técnicamente había intentado matarlo.

—Qué molesta —chistó, presionando el agarre—, creí que la guerra era contra los robots.

 _« Y que la bola de sobrevivientes estaban juntos_ _»,_ agregó en su mente, confundido por el hecho de que aquella mujer —su complexión física la delataba— estuviera rondando sola por allí.

Sintió el cuerpo ajeno tensarse; sin embargo, antes de poder recibir una respuesta coherente, notó algo anormal detrás de él.

—No sé quién seas, pero no estorbes —ordenó cortante, alejándose justo a tiempo de la pesada cadena que iba en su dirección. En el proceso, arrastró a la chica con él; mas fue de forma inconsciente, pues no le interesaba salvarla.

Era una máquina, y al parecer, tenía el aspecto de algún personaje de terror, ya que sus ropas estaban rasgadas, el cabello cubría su cara y en sus manos llevaba una pesada cadena, misma que preparaba para atacarlos.

—¿Cómo iba a saber que eras humano? ¡Te camuflajéas demasiado bien! —exclamó ella, y Zabuza volvió a maldecir el hecho de que hubiera tan poca claridad, ya que no podía ver nada. Incluso unas telarañas se enredaron en su brazo cuando esquivó otro golpe.

La mujer, saliendo de su estupor por completo, se movió entre las sombras, golpeando con un trozo de metal la cabeza de la máquina, la cual estaba intentando golpear a Zabuza sin mucho éxito. Hasta que éste, ya molesto, estiró su brazo e hizo que el golpe de la cadena diera justo allí.

Ahogó un quejido, apretando con fuerza el metal para jalar de él y llevar al robot consigo. No lo iba a admitir, pero en parte lo hizo para que no atacara a la chica. Enredó las cadenas alrededor del cuello de la máquina, la cual, al ser un modelo femenino, terminó cediendo ante su fuerza.

Las cadenas destrozaron su cuello y la cabeza rodó por el suelo.

—Hubiera seguido camuflado de no ser por cierta _dama_ —susurró, presionando su pie con fuerza contra la cabeza, haciendo que dejara de rodar—. Creí que toda la _bola de sobrevivientes_ estaba lejos —agregó, su fría mirada notando la presencia de otras personas adentrándose a la casa.

Joder, no. Estuvo evitándolos todo el maldito tiempo como para topárselos ahora, sobre todo a los malditos militares.

—¿Estás culpándome por aparecer? —se quejó ella, pues no había entrado a aquel lugar buscando a aquel tipo grosero.

—No —contestó, tomando su brazo con cierta fuerza, jalándola hacia él—, los culpo a ellos por no buscar otro lugar y a ti por no unírteles antes —completó, llevándosela prácticamente a rastras hacia las escaleras que se encontraban más adelante.

La chica se abstuvo de golpearlo o mandarlo a la mierda, ya que gracias a él estaba guiándose mejor y subiendo las escaleras. De haberlo intentado sola seguramente habría acabado rodando por ellas. Y Zabuza, por su parte, intentó convencerse de que hacía aquello para que no los encontraran —no dudaba en que la chica era ruidosa, después de todo cuando lo atacó soltó un grito a lo Tarzán—, y no porque creía que una mujer con tanto potencial, acabaría destrozada por culpa de sus despistes.

Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, él mató a muchas personas con potencial. _Pf_ , no se arrepentía de nada, ciertamente.

Cuando llegaron a un nuevo pasillo, la soltó, ignorando el hecho de que todo estuviera a oscuras. Estaba fastidiado, algo que aumentó cuando notó que la puta casa del terror era un laberinto. ¡¿Y cómo demonios iban a salir de allí?! El aroma, los crujidos que provocaban sus pasos cuando pisaban algo de dudosa procedencia y los sonidos que, se suponía, debían asustar, estaban jodiéndole la paciencia.

—Ten —soltó de golpe, tendiéndole el cuchillo que solía llevar en su cinturón. Si la arrastró con él, que al menos se mantuviera con vida—. No te vayas a cortar, niña —bufó.

—Gracias —murmuró la joven, tomando el arma con cuidado, pues debido a la oscuridad podría terminar cortándose. Pronto frunció el ceño, controlando su molestia al responder—: ¿Sabes? He luchado lo suficiente contra estas cosas, no soy una inútil.

Zabuza soltó una risa que, más bien, pareció un bufido. _Ah, la niña tiene agallas_. Bueno, era algo nuevo de ver. Cualquier mujer ordinaria estaría temblando y moviéndose como una tortuga, seguramente hasta preguntaría _¿hay alguien ahí?_ Como las huecas de las películas de terror.

—¿Ahora debo felicitarte? —cuestionó, entretenido por el tonito enojado que utilizaba. La mujer hizo un sonidito molesto, intentando no caerse al seguir el ruido que provocaban los pasos del hombre.

—Eres increíble —masculló—. ¡Ouch! ¿Qué demon-…? —soltó un quejido, puesto que Zabuza se había detenido y, por consiguiente, terminó estampándose contra la espalda de éste.

—Silencio —musitó, palmeando la pared unos instantes y tanteando con su pie el suelo. Había una escalera delante—. Ve primera, te cubriré —ordenó.

A pesar de que no le veía, la joven arqueó una ceja.

—Si quieres dejarme abandonada, sé directo —comentó, acatando la orden de todos modos. Y cuando casi rueda por los peldaños, soltó con una venita en su frente—. ¡Y al menos avisa lo que hay delante!

—Creí que ya lo sabías —mencionó inocente, siguiéndola a una distancia considerable cuando supo que había comenzado a descender por las escaleras.

El sonido de algo haciendo interferencia inundó los pasillos desolados. Zabuza se puso alerta, pero la chica, al terminar de bajar los peldaños, le restó importancia, intentando seguir de largo.

Una pésima idea estando en un acecho constante.

Un robot, siendo la imitación de la chica del aro, se arrastró hacia afuera desde el interior de una televisión vieja. La mujer ahogó un grito cuando sintió que tomaba su pierna, jalándola con fuerza.

—¡Suelta! —gritó, dándole una patada en un intento por zafarse; mas solo consiguió caer de sentón al suelo cuando el robot apretó con más fuerza, casi rompiéndole un hueso. Zabuza terminó de bajar las escaleras de un solo salto y, siguiendo el origen del sonido, disparó varias veces hacia la televisión, habiendo desenfundado su arma. Logró desviar el brazo de la máquina, permitiendo que la chica se arrastrara hacia atrás para evitar un nuevo ataque.

El pasillo era estrecho, de no haber hecho eso, habría alcanzado nuevamente a la mujer. Ésta, aprovechando que esa cosa ladeó la cabeza de una forma terrorífica, fijándose en el hombre, empuñó el cuchillo y, en un acto tanto valiente como suicida, se lanzó hacia el robot. Hundió el filo del arma en su sien varias veces, provocando que el aceite salpicara por todas partes. No se detuvo hasta saber que estaba completamente inhabilitada, con las chispas saltando de sus circuitos.

Se quedó arrodillada en el suelo, con la respiración agitada, y no se movió de allí hasta que Zabuza se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo, ayudándola a incorporarse.

—Presta más atención —masculló, recibiendo a cambio unas disculpas susurradas.

En completo silencio, con el afán de prevenir un nuevo ataque sorpresa, se encaminaron por otro oscuro pasillo. Pero era prácticamente imposible, pues estaban en territorio enemigo, más literal que nunca. Esto fue confirmado cuando, al caminar por un sector lleno de espejos, vislumbraron el reflejo de un niño aún entre tanta penumbra.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró ella, frunciendo el ceño. Retrocedió un paso, justo cuando el débil _crack_ que producía algo que estaba a punto de romperse se oyó.

—…abajo —musitó en respuesta, lento, suave. Otro _crack_ se oyó y la chica decidió obedecer, con el corazón latiendo desenfrenado. Zabuza contó mentalmente las balas que le quedaban y se agachó, pasando un brazo por la espalda ajena para cubrirla con su cuerpo.

Ella parpadeó con rapidez y, antes de que pudiera decir algo, él apuntó hacia cada espejo, destrozando los vidrios con certeros disparos. El sonido del cristal al romperse alertó a la mujer, quien se aferró a las ropas del desconocido de forma inconsciente.

Cuando Zabuza acabó y el silencio reinó, no pudo evitar preguntar aquello que carcomía su mente en un murmullo casi inaudible.

—¿Quién eres…?

Él se alejó cuando notó que ella aflojó el agarre y, antes de contestar a su duda, se aseguró de guardar su arma y levantarse, concentrándose en los sonidos.

Logró su objetivo cuando la máquina con apariencia de mocoso saltó de uno de los marcos destruidos, queriendo atacarlo. Bastó dar una vuelta completa para pegarle una patada, estampándolo contra la pared.

—Zabuza —contestó, a pesar de saber que ese no era el sentido de su pregunta. Nuevamente la ayudó a incorporarse, tomándola de la cintura con cuidado para ya no jalar sus brazos a cada segundo, podría ser bruto y lastimarla. Ya estaba pareciendo un simple muñeco, pero no había de otra—, ¿y quién eres tú? —susurró cuando sus rostros estuvieron escasos centímetros.

Le pareció ver un destello verde, ¿sus ojos…?

—Mei —respondió y, a pesar de que también pudo fijar su mirada en la de Zabuza, no lo hizo, ya que el robot seguía activo. Mucho antes de que el chico reaccionara, ella se soltó del agarre y, formando un puño con su diestra, estampó un puñetazo en la cara de la máquina.

Zabuza se abstuvo de soltar un _auch_ solo porque no iba con su personalidad.

Mei aplastó su pie derecho en la cabeza del robot, hundiendo la pequeña punta que poseía su taco en su ojo. Repitió la acción un par de veces, cada vez con más fuerza, hasta dejar la cara del niño irreconocible. Dio el golpe de gracia cuando clavó el cuchillo en su sien, destrozando sus circuitos.

—Un placer —musitó cuando acabó su trabajo, incorporándose algo agitada. Echó su cabello hacia atrás y Zabuza no supo si devolver el gesto o seguir pasmado.

Eh, definitivamente era la primera mujer que conocía que poseía ese carácter.

—Supongo que digo lo mismo —musitó, hundiendo su carita aún más en la bufanda. Aunque, cuando ella dejó escapar una risa e intentó seguir por el pasillo con la guardia en alto, un flash vino a su mente.

 _« Abogada… Mei Terumi_ _»_

 _« Suele suceder con los abogados que defienden los casos equivocados_ _»_

No, no podía ser ella. La coincidencia sería demasiada. Seguramente la mujer que él debía asesinar estaba bajo los cuerpos inertes de otras personas, tan muerta como Zackly.

Imposible.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Vendrás o no? —preguntó Mei, confundida al notar que no le seguía— ¿Ya te has decidido por abandonarme? —agregó, y aunque su voz sonó normal, por dentro la palabra _abandonarme_ la llenó de una extraña amargura.

Porque eso le recordaba que estaba soltera, más sola que un perro, sin un gato y con el tiempo saturado al ser abogada. Sí, qué triste. Mierda, debía dejar de pensar en ello o lloraría.

Y también debía cuidar sus palabras, o se deprimiría más.

Zabuza sintió una gotita deslizarse por su sien cuando algo en el ambiente se tornó más oscuro.

—No —respondió, empezando a caminar nuevamente—. ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que te abandone? —cuestionó, su voz tan neutra como siempre.

—No me interesa eso —se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Claro, ni le importaba. Es más, cuando saliera de esa pesadilla se compraría un conejo. Sí, porque los gatos eran para solteronas, y ella no… no era…

Frunció el ceño, enojada.

—Haces que piense tonterías —masculló, desconcertando a Zabuza.

—¿Ha? No entré a tu mente —rebatió, ignorando que eso sonaba más infantil de lo normal.

—Dices palabras raras —contraatacó.

—Solo mencioné que tenías miedo de que te abandonara —resopló—. Cálmate, ya estabas sola cuando intentaste matarme.

Mei se detuvo. Si Zabuza viera su rostro, se daría cuenta que daba más miedo que la chica del aro.

—¡Estoy sola porque quiero! —bufó, gritando sin darse cuenta. El chico cerró uno de sus ojos, casi le rompió un tímpano.

—¿Está bien? —musitó.

—¡Jah! ¡Claro que lo está! —mencionó, triunfante, sin darse cuenta de que Zabuza comenzaba a dudar de su estabilidad mental.

Bueno, no importaba, al menos no estaba llorando.

—Si tú lo dices —comentó, sin encogerse de hombros solo porque lo veía innecesario. Recordó, entonces, a Haku. Y se dijo que no, que realmente estar solo no era sano.

Oyó un suspiro.

—Lo siento, me sobresalté —susurró, tentada a detenerse, sostenerse de la pared y dejar que el aura depresiva que tenía creciera.

—Eres rara —mencionó con toda la sinceridad del universo y sin expresión aparente, como si hubiera hablado un robot más.

La chica torció el gesto, volviendo a su anterior humor.

—Y tú un asesino profesional, ¿no?

Silencio. Zabuza tanteó la posibilidad de decirle « _Sí, eso. De hecho llegué aquí intentando matar a una mujer que se llama igual que tú »_ , pero consideró que, tal vez, sería demasiado fuerte, así que optó por contestar con el mismo tonito.

—Y tú ves muchas telenovelas, me imagino.

La chica no respondió, solo apuró sus pasos. No, ni loca le decía que se pasaba tardes viendo novelas rosas y llorando por no tener a un tipo tan guapo detrás de ella. Bueno, tal vez sí tenía a algunos, pero eran bien imbéciles como para aceptarlos. Aunque tal vez no fue muy prudente hacer aquello, porque no prestó atención a las escaleras que aparecieron _de la nada._

Soltó un grito ahogado; sin embargo, antes de caer con brusquedad, Zabuza logró atraparla desde atrás, impidiendo que se lastimara. Por unos momentos, ambos quedaron inmóviles. Ella recuperándose del repentino susto y él asimilando la situación.

—Creí haberte dicho que tuvieras cuidado —chistó, arrastrándola hacia atrás con sus manos en su cintura, dejándola ir solo cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente de las escaleras.

—Creí hibirti dichi qui tiviris cididi —imitó a propósito luego de haberse recuperado, provocando que Zabura elevara ambas cejas.

 _¿Jah?_

—Imitas pésimo —bufó.

—Pues lo lamento —se encogió de hombros, aún estaba enojada por las palabritas de él. Pero eso no quitaba que la había ayudado. Suspiró—. Gracias…

—Eso iba primero.

Vale, lo golpearía. O ese era su objetivo hasta que sintió un temblor en el suelo.

—¿Has sentido eso? —susurró, y esta vez cayó algo de polvo del techo. Casi de forma inconsciente, se acercó un poco a Zabuza. No lo diría, pero olvidó en qué parte estaban los peldaños y no quería rodar por ellos.

—Sí. Esto es… —calló, una tremenda explosión proveniente de las escaleras iluminó todo el pasillo por breves instantes. Las paredes comenzaron a agrietarse y varios sonidos de más explosiones empezaron a escucharse— Carajo, ¡corre! —ordenó, tomando su mano con fuerza para jalarla con él.

Gracias a la breve iluminación, pudo ver su rostro por unos momentos. Se le hizo conocido, tal vez demasiado; pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello, no cuando la casa del terror estaba derrumbándose.

El humo llenó el pasillo con rapidez, logrando que a ambos les costara respirar. Aunque él podía cubrirse un poco gracias a las vendas y la bufanda, ella no, pues solo llevaba un vestido con manchas de sangre que le cubría lo suficiente y unas medias largas en malas condiciones por haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo allí.

—N-no veo una salida —masculló, tosiendo un poco y esquivando con dificultad un escombro. Zabuza murmuró una maldición, quitándose la bufanda.

—He visto a otras personas correr en esa dirección, iremos allí —mencionó, rodeando el cuello de Mei con la tela, cubriéndole hasta la nariz y dejando a la visa uno de sus bonitos ojos verdes, pues el otro ya era ocultado por un mechón de su cabello.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces con rapidez antes de asentir, siguiendo los pasos ajenos hasta notar la claridad que mostraba un enorme hueco en la pared. Los otros sobrevivientes parecían haberlo visto también, ya que estaban reuniéndose en el mismo lugar, saliendo por allí con algo de dificultad.

Estaban muy heridos, pero hacían lo posible por ayudarse y no morir allí.

Zabuza subió a uno de los escombros y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir, ya que el vestido no hacía las cosas fáciles tampoco. Para cuando logró salir por completo, pudo respirar de mejor manera, sus pulmones agradeciendo el aire puro. No se dio cuenta de que aún sostenía la mano del chico hasta que éste la apartó de forma algo brusca, confundiéndola.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó, tosiendo un poco para intentar recuperar su voz normal.

No recibió respuesta, y es que el chico no lograba hilar sus pensamientos.

No.

No podía ser una coincidencia tan enorme.

La mujer que estaba frente a él no podía ser la misma abogada exitosa que debía matar. Debía ser una jodida broma. No, seguro que esa Mei tenía una gemela.

Sí, una gemela que se llamaba igual.

—Zabuza —insistió ella, y él quiso darse un tiro con la única bala que le quedaba de reserva.

 _Puta madre. Joder. Coño. ¡Mierda!_

—Nada —contestó con voz helada, frotando su rostro con algo de brusquedad. Uno de los lemas de un asesino era **no mantener una charla ni ningún tipo de contacto con LA JODIDA VÍCTIMA.**

Buen trabajo, Momochi.

—No me mientas —se quejó, frunciendo el ceño. Pero mucho antes de continuar con el interrogatorio mitad amenaza, se percató de que la horda de máquinas los habían encontrado.

La explosión causó demasiado alboroto, todos estaban al descubierto.

—Me lo dirás, ni creas que te has salvado —amenazó, apuntándolo con su dedo de forma acusatoria. Las personas que habían salido de la casa del terror comenzaron a correr en una dirección en específico, esperando alejarse de los robots para idear algún plan o, al menos, encontrar otro escondite.

A Mei le pareció notar un rostro conocido entre todos ellos, pero tampoco pudo fijarse demasiado, debía darse prisa. Ahora, fue su turno de tomar la manito de Zabuza y jalarlo con ella, alejándose con rapidez al comenzar a correr. ¿Si tenía tacos? ¿Vestido? ¿Qué importaba? Era incómodo, pero su vida estaba en peligro y, si era sincera, ya se había acostumbrado luego de horas a estar en esa condición.

—Sí… te lo diré —musitó para sí mismo, siguiendo los pasos de la abogada, sintiendo una calidez similar a la que sentía cuando tomaba la mano de Haku, en tiempos que ya no recordaba, en memorias que había dejado enterradas.

Haku había sido la excepción, y él terminó convirtiéndose en un asesino profesional. No podía permitir que Mei lo fuera también, no debía dejar que ella cruzara sus barreras. Se suponía que tenía que matarla.

Se suponía.

¿No era más fácil dejarle el trabajo a algún robot?

Sintió un apretón en su mano, Mei mantenía su ceño fruncido. Una gota de sudor se deslizó por su sien y algo parecido a un quejido escapó de sus labios. Ella estuvo sobreviviendo mucho tiempo ahí, ¿no podía esperar a que simplemente una máquina lograra matarla?

Sí, era más fácil.

Ella no sería la excepción, no. No sería quien lograra descubrir su verdadero ser, ni tampoco quien se salvara de una muerte segura en sus manos. Él solo la dejaría vivir un poco más dentro de esa pesadilla, permitiría que muriera como cualquier otro sobreviviente.

Entonces, ¿por qué… no soltaba su mano…?

Apretó sus labios, tal vez estaba cansado de ver tantos cadáveres. Tal vez, olvidaría por unos momentos lo que era realmente. Tal vez, la protegería _un poco_ hasta salir de allí. Tal vez, su calidez le recordaba a cuando era feliz y no deseaba perderla tan rápido.

Tal vez, estaba cometiendo el mismo error de antaño.


End file.
